In communication networks, if the central message broker fails or is unavailable, other network nodes within a network cannot communicate. When the network has a telemedicine application patient care devices, that are nodes of the network, cannot transmit patient data. Similarly, a user device of a medical provider cannot obtain patient data, status information, or the like.